Conventionally, it is known that a semiconductor device is fixed to a cooling heat sink with screws and the like. For example, JP-A-2007-165426 discloses that screwed portions are provided at longitudinal end portions of a semiconductor device and the semiconductor device is fixed to a cooling heat sink with screws.